Mi vida despues de 3 años
by MaybeALittleTomboy
Summary: Tener pesadillas es normal pero para Sam es peligroso, sobre todo cuando toda la historia se centra en ella. Warning: rango M por razones obvias un tanto de Violencia y Violacion y una que otras groserias . DanxSamxDanny


Esta historia sale de la linea de tiempo de la seria, es decir Phantom Planet nunca sucedio.

Me diculpo de ante mano si es que en el proceso de la historia les resulta indecente o grosero o posiblemnete grotesco.

Ah! y los personajes de Danny Phantom no me pertenecen, sino habria más ecchi... ejem... disculpen...

ahora si, disfruten! =)

* * *

Me pregunto… ¿Cuántas veces me ha pasado lo mismo?... siempre que abro los ojos… esta completamente oscuro. Al principio pensé que los mantenía cerrados y era por eso que no podía ver pero después pasar por esto tantas veces me di cuenta que los tenia abiertos… así que si caminaba con los ojos cerrados o abiertos era los mismo… al principio caminaba por todos lados buscando una salida… de vez en cuando gritando, por si alguien me escucharía… pero, nuevamente, después de tanto ya no lo hago… naturalmente uno llega a encontrarse con una salida… un punto de luz que indica que ya no va a haber oscuridad… pero… después de tanto, vuelvo a mencionar, realmente ruego no verlo… esa luz… siempre me da a entender… que la pesadilla va a empezar… Antes solía buscarla, ahora espero no encontrarla… pero siempre es así, lo que no deseas que pase, pasa. Aquella luz que solía buscar para huir de la oscuridad y soledad, ahora me busca… si no me muevo, esta viene… como si supiese que no tengo ninguna intención de encontrarle… Cuando lo veo trato de huir porque ya sé lo que hay ahí… pero es como si esa luz engullese todo el espacio y termino atrapada en el… veo como el color blanco solo dura un par de segundos para luego dar un tono negro y verdoso… sé que si volteo la pesadilla seguirá su curso y sino… igual pasara… no hay forma de escapar… lo veo y es mucho más brillante que el resto del espacio… tiene una forma extraña y su destello es azulado… de ahí, no hay conciencia en mis actos… me acerco a este, no porque quiera sino porque me atrae… como si me jalara y yo no tuviese fuerza para impedirse… de lejos es muy bella pero de cerca es extraña… siento como si esta cosa brillante gritara, adentro de esta se ven sombras moviéndose y no es nada agradable pero como si estuviese en un encantamiento termina por no importarme y lo tomo para mi… esta desaparece de mis manos y sé que es ahí donde lo verdaderamente terrorífico empieza… todo vuelve a tornarse oscuro… inclusive mucho más que el primero porque en este siento desesperación… aun sino deseo, volteo y lo veo… Dos ojos brillantes, gigantesco y de un color carmín sangriento, se abre el espacio como si fuese su boca y su aliento helado golpea con fuerza mi cuerpo… puedo ver dos colmillos grotescos en esta y una carcajada saliente después de la ventisca… siempre llegando a esta parte trato de correr pero muy dentro de mi lo sabe… no importa donde vaya, parece que no voy a ningún lado porque ese rostro macabro esta detrás de mi… algo largo, delgado y medio baboso me atrapa por la cintura y me dirige hacia el… ¿eh?... antes no había esto… pero si lo siguiente…

…

…

Soy engullida de una manera brusca, sintiendo como sus colmillos desgarran mis piernas y aquella cosa babosa me atrapa de las muñecas y se desliza sobre mis pechos mientras aquel aliento helado se intensifica y en ningún momento pierdo la conciencia… antes de que pueda… mi nombre…

"_Sam…_"

-¡ah…!-

Vuelvo en si…

-aaah…- un suspiro suave y largo suelto…

¿Desde ya hace cuenta que me pasa esto?... cuento con los dedos y me doy cuenta que contando con el día de hoy… ya soy 2 semanas que esa maldita pesadilla me carcome…

Toco mi frente y veo lo obvio… sudor frio… me había estado levantando con ese mismo sudor desde la primera vez que tuve ese sueño… poso mis brazos en mi pecho… más exactamente debajo de mis senos… sentía que era como ser abrazada, me calmaba… primero debo dejar que mi respiración vuelva a la normalidad, al igual que mi corazón… sino estaré ansiosa todo el día… volteo mi cabeza a mi mueble de noche y veo mi reloj… 5:55 am.

-demasiado temprano… otra vez- esto también se había vuelto normal desde las pesadillas… esta hora era común para que mi ser estuviese despierto… esta sudada, agitada y despierta a las 5 de la mañana… ¡Un Lunes de escuela!... no podía ser peor… pero no era que tampoco no estuviese un tanto acostumbrada… esta estaba a punto de volverse un habito y ¡Oh por lo más sagrado que puede tener Marilyn Manson! No piense dejar que eso se concluya…

Me siento y me estiro… de esa forma siento el cuerpo menos tenso y como estoy sudada, supongo que hacer un poco de ejercicio no me caería mal… no es que no me guste, si hago ejercicio, pero por las mañanas me gusta dormir… como a cualquier ser humano, obviamente.

Trotar es lo que mejor me da. Sin hacer ruido y ya vestida, voy a la cocina a llenar una botella con agua y salir… esto también era parte de la rutina… a veces… salir de correr mientras las calles aun no están del todo iluminadas y el sol aun le da flojera salir… ciertamente es un escenario muy agradable y lo seria más si solo saliese a trotar por el hecho de sentirse bien y no para despejar mi mente de aquella pesadilla… bueno tengo 30 minutos para trotar donde quiera y volver porque la escuela empieza a las 8… tengo tiempo de sobra…

Suelo notar ciertas cosas mientras troto como por ejemplo que hay más señoras fuera de sus casa para ir a comprar el pan para el desayuno o cierto muchachos que recién llegan a sus casas haciéndose los dignos cuando ni siquiera pueden ponerse parados pero lo que más noto es el hecho de que mi mente no desea parar de pensar en mis inquietudes…

¡Maldito seas, cerebro!

Que no ves que no quiero recordar… ¿Por qué crees que estos haciendo esto?... pero no es que solo vaya dejar de hacerlo, siempre ha sido así… tratando de encontrarle una razón lógica a cada una de mis preocupaciones y si se puede una solución practica pero… esta vez no he podido conseguir ni una explicación y mucho menos, una solución…

"_y eso es, justamente, lo que me no me deja descansar en paz_"

Le doy un sorbo a mi botella antes de subir los peldaños de mi casa y abrir la puerta. Cierro y veo el reloj de la sala y no son más de las 6:30… aun tengo tiempo para darme el lujo de una ducha larga… ese es el momento que más me gusta… una ducha larga y cálida, donde yo puedo, realmente dejar que mi mente se ponga en blanco y que mi cuerpo sucumba a la relajación causada por el agua y los aromas del jabón y cremas que suelo poner en mi baño… pero no es que tampoco me guste estar una eternidad ahí metida… poner un limite siempre es bueno así que unos 40 minutos esta perfecto… no veo problema en ello.

Una vez afuera pude ver la hora exacta… 7:17 am.

"_supongo que ya debería ir poniéndome un poco más rápida_"

Me quite la bata y coloque la toalla en mis hombros, no puse pestillo a mi puerta pues la única en casa era mi abuela, mis padres habían ido a un viaje de negocios o posiblemente, más correctamente decir, familiar en Paris por unas semanas… o eso es lo que me dijeron 2 días antes. Así que andar desnuda por mi habitación no es problema, abrí mi armario y saque mi ropa… mi usual tank top y unos short jeans rasgados en las costuras con unas leggins rotos a los costados de afuera y mis siempre fieles botas de combate.

Ya con la ropa interior puesta, me senté en mi cama a ponerme las leggins y luego el tank top… me levanto a ponerme el short jean y noto que una foto de mi mesa de noche estaba boca abajo… término de cerrarme el cierre del jean antes de levantarlo y verme a mí junto con mis dos mejores amigos, sino mal recuerdo esa foto era cuando teníamos 14 años, era antes de que Danny tuviese sus poderes y toda nuestra aventura comenzase y ahora… me aleje de ahí y me fui a mi tocador y ponerme el maquillaje…

-ya son 3 años-antes de ponerme un poco de sombras en los ojos…

Sí… 3 años después, cursando el último año de escuela antes de separarnos y buscar nuestro destino en la vida… los 3 ya con un destino fijo, Danny con su sueño de ser astronauta, Tucker ser un gran ingeniero de sistemas y yo ser botánica, llevar mi pasión a lo más alto y como sabemos que no hay una universidad donde se estudie todo ello, separarnos es inevitable…

-pero no indica que perdamos contacto- dije en voz baja antes de ponerme el labial y parame a preparar la maleta.

Una vez hecha, lo puse en mi hombro y mire el reloj por última vez… 7:32…

En 15 minutos llego a la escuela así que podía tomármelo con calma… baje a la cocina y vi a mi abuela…

-buenos días- salude

-muy buenos días, Sam- me respondió antes de ponerme un vaso de juego de naranja. –ten-

-sabes que yo podría haberlo hecho, nana- dije antes de tomar el vaso –pero igual, gracias. Me ahorraste tiempo- nana me sonrió y volvió a su plato de papaya.

-cuídate y vuelve con cuidado-

-eso hare- respondí antes de acercarme a ello de darle un pequeño beso en su frente –hasta la tarde abuela- y salí de mi casa a paso suave… no iba a correr, no tenia ninguna emoción de llegar temprano… nunca lo tuve pero sabia de debía ir… no quería ser clasificada de estúpida niña rica, muy ciertamente podría terminar la escuela y no ir a la universidad pues el dinero de mi familia era más que suficiente para que viviese sin levantar ni un dedo por mi… pero nunca me gusto esa idea… estar dependiente del dinero… es humillante… así que ponerme hacer las cosas por mi misma me gusta más… aunque eso es justamente lo que me pone en este predicamento…

Como siempre ha sido así… hacer las cosas por mi propia cuenta, llegue a darme cuenta que busco sin cesar la razón de mi pesadilla… no miento cuando digo que incluso no he querido dormir para no soñar, he buscado información sobre el significado de los sueños, hasta he tratado de ir con una adivina… pero nunca me he quedado hasta el final… en cierta forma, me hace sentir patética al recurrir a alguien quien no le tengo confianza, además de que siempre parecen señoras que solo saben como timar… ya sin mucha ayuda solo me toco recurrir hacia la gente que confió pero…

Subió la mirada al cielo…

No creo que tampoco sean de mucha ayuda…

-¡SAM!-

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

-¡ah!... ¿Tucker? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto haciendo un gesto extraño –si te fui a recoger- comento mientras señalaba hacia atrás haciendo referencia de su casa.

-¿Qué?- no recuerdo haberle visto.

-aah… es natural, cuando te salude solo pasaste de largo- dijo antes de detenerse en un semáforo –pensé que era uno de tus "déjame terminar de pensar esto y ya" así que no te interrumpí pero ya estamos a un par de cuadras de llegar y sigues igual-

Lo mire por un rato antes de bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, inhale profundo para luego subir la cabeza y abrir los ojos y soltar el aire algo brusco.

-perdona- dije antes de seguir caminando.

-¿pasa algo?-

-no-

-vamos Sam, algo pasa- insistió antes de mirar esperando una respuesta.

-¿y que vas a hacer una vez que lo sepas?-

-ayudarte, por supuesto- sonrió

-no puedes-

-¿Por qué no?-

-ya ha pasado y no hay solución hasta ahora-

-¿de que hablas?-

Voltee la cabeza hacia él y lo mire, al principio no parecía que entendía lo que le trataba de dar a entender pero después de unos 8 segundos se dio cuenta de un detalle presente.

-tienes ojeras…- menciono apuntándolas… tardo un par de segundos antes de hablar -¿el sueño?-

Asentí antes de volver a caminar seguida por el…

-no puede ser- dijo algo escandalizado -¿hasta ahora?-

Un suspiro se resbalo por mi boca antes de asentir.

-eso no es normal-

-¿Por qué te preocupa?- me miro con ganas de replicar pero no le di tiempo -¿no que hace unos días, tu y Danny me decían que estaba paranoica por ponerle demasiada atención a un sueño que probablemente era resultado de escuchar tanta música "satánica"?- le pregunte un tanto irónica.

-bueno… si pero debes admitir que Danny y yo te hicimos compañía e inclusive Danny hizo de centinela por si era obra de un fantasma y no fue así- trato de defenderse –en todo caso, no es normal… ya han pasado varios días desde que tienes esa pesadilla-

-diariamente-

-¿eh?-

-diariamente he tenido esa misma pesadilla Tucker- le mencione mientras podía divisar la escuela –no es que un día lo tenga y al otro no-

-¿y por qué no dijiste nada de eso antes?-

-no lo sé ¿será por qué cada vez que trata de hacerlo al parecer aparecía una chica "buenísima" y se le olvidaba que les estaba hablando?- comente sarcásticamente mientras le sonreía con el ceño algo fruncido y trataba de no golpearlo cerrando el puño con fuerza.

-¿en… en serio?- dijo algo asustado.

-¡hmph!-

-en todo caso, le diremos a Danny- miro a Sam –sus padres deben tener algo que nos ayude-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-bueno ¿tienen un montón de aparatos tecnológicos?- ya están en la misma cuadra de la escuela –de seguro tienen algo que puede dar una explicación a tu sueño.

Solo atine a verle antes de mirar los escalones de la escuela… tal vez Tucker tiene razón y los padres de Danny tienen algún aparato que pueda darme alguna pista sobre los sueño que tengo.

Posiblemente…

-¿otra vez?- pregunto Danny mientras ponía su maleta sobre la carpeta.

-así es y no solo eso sino que también los ha tenido a diario- comento Tucker mientras se sentaba delante de el.

-¿y por qué no dijo nada?-

-al parecer trato de decírnoslo pero dijo que nos distraíamos muy rápido-

-¿distraíamos? ¿Con que?-

Tucker hizo una seña con la mirada hacia una carpeta un tanto distanciada por otra fila, la cual tenía una maleta purpura.

Danny entendió en ese momento…

-así que ¿era por eso?- dijo antes de poner su frente en la carpeta -¡por eso Sam se encontraba molesta días atrás!- enredo sus dedos con sus cabellos oscuros.

-cierto- Tucker miro por un rato más la maleta –ciertamente Paulina tiene un poder misterioso sobre nosotros, los hombres- miro más detenidamente antes de poner sus manos sobre su cabeza -¡aaahh! Y justamente ahora debe estar usando el uniforme de educación física mientras nosotros estamos aquí con el Sr. Lancer-

-¿tiene algún problema conmigo, señor Foley?-

-¿eh?... ¡No…!- Tucker no se había percatado de que el profesor ya había entrado al salón.

-bueno, entonces ¿no le importara que venga y resuelva este problema, verdad?-pregunto mostrando un problema que de química que había terminado de apuntar en la pizarra.

-buena suerte- le susurro Danny antes de verle partir hacia la pizarra. Se rio un poco antes de desviar su mirada hacia el costado donde había una maleta negra con temática animal de color verde…

"_Sam_"

Esto es uno de los tantos porqués por el cual detesto los lunes… deporte… quiero decir, acabo de ejercitarme esta mañana para que me vengan a hacer esto. Bueno… al menos es trotar… no lo detesto tanto como hacer baloncesto o vóley… detesto andar detrás de una pelota. Pero no es que sea mala, sino que es muy irónico… todas peleándonos por un balón que al final no tendremos sino que vamos a lanzar… ¿Qué hay de bueno querer algo que vas a tirar ni bien lo tengas?... una palabra… ¡Estúpido!...

Por todas las 2 benditas horas, estuvimos trotando hasta que se acabó la clase… sin más a las duchas… claro que no planeo entrar primero, una vez que se vayan todas podre, recién, tomar una ducha tranquila…

-¡vaya! Pero si es la fenómeno emo que no quiere bañarse- escuche a través de mis audífonos… ¡maldita sea! Sabía que debía poner el volumen al máximo -¿planeas ir apestando así a clases?- pregunto burlonamente.

Realmente, esa bruja no había cambiado en nada durante estos 3 años… y yo que pensé que el madurar le iba a venir ya para estos tiempos… pero ¿Qué puedo esperar de esas?

-posiblemente- su risa se acallo antes de sacar una mueca retorcida –ya que, aun sino me bañase no tendría ese hedor tan pestilente que tienes- su cara se cambio de mueca a una molesta… -ya que mi cuerpo no tiene tanta grasa como el tuyo y mi habito de bañarme diariamente hace que mi cuerpo no destile pestilencia como suele pasar con el tuyo- su mueca se tenso y su rostro mostro enojo y vergüenza… ¡que delicia de vista!

-¡HA! Solamente lo dices porque ni el tiempo te ha favorecido- puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras resaltaba sus pechos y ladeaba su cadera de lado, la toalla daba su mayor esfuerzo para no desprenderse.

-ciertamente- afirme antes de levantarme –el tiempo no me ha dado tanta grasa en la tetas y trasero y no creo que a ti tampoco- me puse en una pose de pensar –creo que las culpables son todas esas hamburguesas con las cuales sueles atragantarte- me iba a reclamar pero no le di tiempo –pero si de algo si puedo decir que el tiempo me ha favorecido es que a mis 17 años sigo luciendo como alguien de 17 años y no más… como decirlo bien… ¿deteriorada?- después de decirlo me dirigí hacia mi casillero mientras de desgraciada me gritaba algo… no le entendí bien pero… ¡que genial se siente saber que se pudre el hígado con lo que le digo!

Faltaba 7 minutos para que sonara la campana y diera el primer descanso, ya solo faltaba una chica en salir y podría entrar a bañarme. Me quite la ropa y la puse sobre mi maleta… ¡aahh…! La delicia que se siente cuando el agua tibia recorrer tú cuerpo mientras te limpia de las impurezas del entorno…

Pero eso es otra de las cosas que detesto de la escuela, no puedes tomarte tu tiempo para ducharte… ya sonó la campana y solo tengo 6 minutos para entrar a la otra clase… sino fuese porque la ducha se sintió tan bien, estaría de un humor de perros.

-¡Sam!- escucha que me llamaban -¡estamos aquí!-

Voltee la mirada y vi a Tucker batiendo su brazo en el aire para mostrarme donde se ubicaban… no tarde mucho en encontrarme con ellos.

-¡wow Sam! Te tardaste más de lo normal- comento Danny antes de pasarle un refresco de naranja en caja –ya solo faltan 2 minutos y entramos de nuevo-

-no me interesa-

-pero debió ser el paraíso- Tucker hablo con su PDA en la mano –todas las chicas en shorts, corriendo junto con el aire ondeante- las mejillas de Tucker se ruborizaron mientras que Danny y Sam lo miraban extrañados.

-¿podrías dejar de decir cosas tan repulsivas mientras estoy aquí?- tome un sorbo del jugo mientras Tucker sonreía tontamente.

-hahaha ¡ah! Verdad, Sam- Danny llamo –Tucker me comento acerca de tu sueño- la muchacha de cabellos azabaches lo miro –perdona, no sabia que fuese así de grave-

-no hay problema-

-bueno, de cualquier forma, veré si mis padres tienen algo que nos pueda servir… aunque no estoy completamente seguro si váyase a funcionar-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestiono Tucker

-porque todos sus inventos son para fantasmas y aun no sabemos si lo de Sam tiene algo que ver con ello- explico mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga –Si es que hay fantasmas también debe haber otra clase de criaturas, así que no podemos solo tener una sola opción-

Danny y Tucker siguieron hablando hasta que segundos después toco la campana y nos tuvimos que ir… lo que Danny dijo me tuvo un tanto preocupada pues era cierto, si habían fantasmas podrían haber otra clase de criaturas… ¡Maldita sea, Daniel! Ahora estoy nerviosa y más tensionada…

Las clases siguieron su rumbo hasta que termine hastiada comenzando la tarde… es que ¿solo soy yo o hay un frio escalofriante? Yo sé que el invierno esta a la vuelta de la esquina pero todavía estábamos a finales de otoño y aun hay calor en estas fechas, así que no veo porque siento frio…

-¿te vas?- pregunto Danny mientras cerraba su casillero

-sí, estoy cansada, harta y con frio-

-¿frio? ¿Pero de que estas hablando? Si hace un poco de calor- se metió Tucker haciendo un énfasis de calor moviendo su mano cerca de su rostro para darse aire.

-si digo que tengo frio, es que tengo frio- respondí en un tono irritable, si esta de mal humor.

-bueno, entonces no hay de otra- Danny se acercó a Sam un poco –si dejan alguna asignación o proyecto te lo hago saber-

Una sonrisa y sensación de relajación me invadieron… pero no demasiado…

-gracias- me di media vuelta y me aleje.

Las calles a esta hora son las mejores, hay poca gente, no hay mucho ruido, las tiendas no están abarrotadas y sobre todo, se siente como si fuese la única en el planeta… claro que mi música ayudaba bastante en ello.

Estremecer…

Otra vez ese frio… ya es extraño pero no es como si fuese la primera vez que siento frio antes que cualquiera… debe ser como el carnívoro de Tucker me dice…

"_si comieras carne no sentirías el frio tan rápido, hay muchos beneficios en la carne_"

Bien… no iré a darle la razón sobre la carne pero si me gustaría tener algo que no me haga enfriarme antes de tiempo…

_**Sam;**_

_**Tus papis me llamaron y ahora tengo que ir con ellos, **_

_**Solo será por un par de días y vuelvo.**_

_**Cuídate**_

_**Nana**_

Ahora tengo la casa para mi sola… no es que me desagrade la idea –tomo un sorbo de agua que saque de la refrigeradora- pero también me gustaría que alguien me salude cuando llego a casa. En fin, no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere.

Tiro la maleta en mi silla del escritorio y me lanzo de lleno a la cama.

-no quiero hacer nada- con la cara escondida en la almohada.

Desvié la mirada hacia el costado y mire… solo mire, no había un lugar en especifico que quisiese ver pero algo en mi muñeca llamo mi atención…

-el reloj fenton-

Hace ya 1 año que lo tenía… los padres de Danny habían creado un especie de reloj-comunicador que cualquiera que lo usase podía comunicarse con quiera que tuviese otro, sin importar donde estuviese y eso incluye fuera del país o inclusive fuera del planeta, lo cual lo hace tan increíble… pero también tiene una singularidad y es que puede detectar a los fantasmas según el radio de distancia que tenga el reloj programado…

-ahora que lo pienso- me hice acordar –no he reprogramado eso-

Me siento en mi cama y empiezo a modificar el reloj… una de las cosas que me comento Danny acerca de ello es que se debe programar cada cierto tiempo puesto que aun no era del todo perfecto.

-pongo esto y le aumento aquí y… … … … ¡ya!-

**Bip **

-¿eh?- mire el reloj y note un símbolo brillante y verde en la pantalla.

¡Fantasma!

Corrí hacia mi armario y lo abrí de golpe.

-¿Dónde diantres esta el termo fenton?-

Moví mis cosas de manera brusca… otro "bip" sonó

**Bip**

¡Joder!

**Bip**

¡Lo encontré! Ahora debo informarle a Danny… me levante y dirigí mi muñeca a la altura de mi pecho, lista para llamar a Danny cuando de repente sentí una enorme presión venir por mi espalda. En un par de segundos me encontré volteada, con la espalda en las puertas de mi armario, el termo rodando lejos de mi y mi muñeca con el reloj puesto atrapados en la mano del intruso…

-¿tu?- me sorprendí pero más que cualquier otro sentimiento en ese momento, el que me sobreabundaba era… el miedo…

Una sonrisa descabellada se formo en su boca antes de acercarse más a mi y susurrarme algo en el oído.

"Sam"

Un escalofrió recorrió rápidamente mi espina y en menos de 5 segundos me despojo del reloj y quede atrapada por la cintura…

…

Desaparecimos de la habitación mientras el bip del reloj prosiguió sonando hasta que todo fue silencio… tal vez fue una pésima idea salir temprano de la escuela.

Continuara…

* * *

¿que tal? es la priemra ves que escribo algo que no tenga que ver con Naruto asi que estoy algo desconfiada con mi finc... de cualquier forma me gustaria saber si les parece o no?

Gracias!


End file.
